Talk:Nova/@comment-24917038-20150703230929/@comment-24796133-20150704225635
I consider my options. Two new mutants, supposedly alone, and I have no reason to doubt they have company. Do I tell them about the others? A thought occurs to me. Maybe they've seen Jacob, Leo and Chucky. After all, if the illusion girl has been going round with a pluto mark on her, they're sure to have seen it. Saying that, no doubt Kat and the rest will find out about the other mutants here. There's no point hiding stuff if we're on the same side. If they're not with Pluto, then they're a friend. I'm about to tell them when I think again. The girl could be making it so she's hiding the marks they have, instead of making them appear. Always a game of deceit it seems. I make my choice. "I'm looking for friends who went missing around here, probably a few days ago. Three guys, our age. You seen anything?" I say. "We haven't seen anyone like that" the illusion girl spits out, rubbing her arm. She definetly seems the more aggressive than her friend. Her friend who was immune to my burning. That really interests me. I shut off my burning hands for good measure. "What's your name?" the brunette asks. Hell if I'm telling her my real name. "Most people call me Diablo now, don't ask why. You two?" I reply harshly. "Why do you need to know, nd what kind of name is 'Diablo'?" the redhead demands. She's really aggravating me. I can't really blame her though, I did burn her. Then again I don't care. "Look hothead, if you're not a Pluto follower, and I'm not one either, we're on the same side. How about a little cooperation here?" I say. "You burnt my freaking arm!" she hisses. It's like talking to a brick wall. "How about we do this somewhere other than the corrider where anyone can hear?" the brunette suggests. "Is someone coming?" hothead asks. "I don't know, I can't hear well over you two arguing" she replies. "Well we're not taking him to our place" hothead says, wide eyed. That sparks off warning signals, but I push it to the back of my head. "Fine, you two with me now" I say, walking back to my room. I don't think Casper will be mad at me bringing them back, Kat on the other hand... But she doesn't need to know yet. The two glance at one another for a moment before the brunette follows. Hothead rolls her eyes and reluctantly follows suit. I'd imagined meeting up with other mutants to be a little more, productive, than this shambles. Well look at you, gathering an army. Next you'll be running in al guns blazing to the favela again. Not the time. You're right of course. I want to hear this one too. Two mutants who have just run into a demonic guy, this will be interesting. I flinch my head to clear the voice, ignoring what I assume are weird looks from the girls behind me. I open up the door to my room as Casper looks round, initially expressionless, but when he sees the girls, his eyebrow raises. "Rather eventful trip to the bathroom then?" he asks. "Hilarious. Other mutants, They got here before us I'm guessing, and apparently not Pluto's guys" I reply. The brunette is looking a little nervous, but hothead keeps her accusing stare on. I lean up against the wall as Casper sits down on one of the beds, gesturing to the other one. The two girls eventually sit down. "Don't worry about him, he's a bit different. Let's start with names, I'm Casper, you two are...?" Casper says. I'm surprised he's so trusting. I have the horrible feeling he's going to be truthful about all this. "Why are you two here as well? Who else is there with you?" hothead asks. "How about we trade answers? We're here because we were sent to stop Pluto mutants in this area." Casper says. The brunette suddenly perks up, and hothead looks at me suspiciously. Something is wrong. "An answer for an answer?" she asks, "Okay, my name is Spider, this is Kas. Who sent you here?" "We're working with a group called Quantum, have you heard..." Capser starts, before hothead, Kas, jumps up at him. I move in quickly and grab her arm, which Im certain she was about to use to hit Casper. The other girl, Spider, looks on angrily. "You utter bastards!" Kas hisses at us. "What the hell is your problem?" I demand. This is getting fun.